Wedding Bells and Bombs
by Nardragon
Summary: The Team is about to face a mission unlike any other they faced before...hosting a wedding. It Roy and Jade's wedding day. It's a wedding as only young justice can have, will the team be able to survive?
1. Chapter 1

Join the team as they face a mission unlike any other they faced before...hosting a wedding.

* * *

MOUNT JUSTICE

October 29, 09:16 EST

"Why do we have to wear this?" Conner tugged at the collar of his shirt. "I hate monkey suits."

"It's not a monkey suit. Just a regular one." Robin said adjusting his tie.

"Come on, you have to admit …we…look…_good_." Wally remarked as he watched himself in the mirror.

"I still don't get why he asked me to be one of his groomsmen, you three are his friends." Conner said.

"You are also one of Roy's friends, even if you didn't know as long we have." Kaldur said. He took his up his jacket on shrugged it on.

"What I still don't get is how in the world did he get Jade to say 'yes'." Robin said.

"The real question is why would he ask her in the first place." Wally said, he was putting on his tie and having a difficult time of doing so.

"What's wrong with Jade?" Robin asked.

"Yon know how she is, how did they start dating in the first place?"

"Like your one to talk, your dating Jade's sister."

"Artemis isn't like Jade."

"Really?"

"So they have a few similarities." Robin, Conner and Kaldur all snorted at Wally's comment.

"Frankly, I think Artemis is the fiercer of the two." Conner said.

"That's not true." Wally fumbled with his tie and somehow managed to get his hand caught in the knot.

"Wally." Robin raised his eyebrow at the speedster.

"Okay maybe sometimes Artemis could be….."

"I wouldn't finish that sentence if I were you." The boy's spun around. Standing in the doorway was Artemis. Behind her stood Zatanna, Raquel, and M'gaan. All the boy's jaws dropped (to various lengths). Wally's one was practically on the floor. The girl's were already dressed in there outfit's for the wedding. They were the same basic type of dress; one shoulder with a sliver broach accenting it, long so it was just brushing the ground with a dangerously high slit. The only real difference was the color.

Artemis was in vibrant green. Zatanna, sexy black. Raquel smoke grey and M'gaan a ruby red.

"Babe, wow." Wally said trying to put his tongue back in his mouth.

"Oh, trying to kiss up now are you?" she walked up him looking him straight in the eye.

"Kiss up, no…I mean, I wasn't going to say anything bad, or anything. I was just, I was telling the guys... Rob help." He pulled desperately at his caught hand but it wasn't budging .

"Sorry I'm not putting myself of the middle of this." Robin said.

"You're hopeless." Artemis said. She untangled his tie and began retying it.

"Ahhh, thanks babe." He said as she pulled the know sung against his neck.

"I must say, you look good in a tux."

"Well this is the Wall-man we're talking about."

"What look do you like more Artemis, Wally sprawled on the floor with sun tan on his nose or tux?" M'gaan asked.

"Sprawled with sun tan, definitely…but this a close second." Everyone but except Wally laughed.

"Aren't you all supposed to be helping Jade get ready?" Robin asked looking at the girls.

"She pretty much done, mom's helping her with the last touches. She asked us to ask you check on Roy. You know he has those moments where he…." Artemis trailed off. No one the team needed to be reminded of Roy's of gilt ridden rages.

"Sure we're going to check if he was done any way." Wally said. He, Robin and Kaldur all left the room. They made their way to the end of the hall were Roy was getting ready.

"Roy, can we come in?" Kaldur asked, knocking on the door. There was no answer. He pushed open the door and cursed in Atlantean. "He's not in here." Wally zoomed in and grabbed a note on the bed.

"I can't go through with this, Jade deservers a real man. Not some clone." He read. Robin was already typing on his watch's holo-screen.

"He Zetaed to Star city 6 minutes ago." He said.

"We just put on our tuxes. When we find him he's dead." Wally said.

"If we don't get him back Jade is going to kill us." Robin said.

'_M'gaan do you hear me.' _Kaldur said mentally.

_'Don't tell me…' _She answered.

_'We're going to Star City. Stall Jade till we get back.'_

_'We'll keep her busy for as long we can.' _She said. The three boys ran the Zeta Tubes.

"Artemis we have a bit of a problem." M'gaan said.

"Oh no. He ran didn't he?" Artemis put a hand over her eyes.

"The boy's already went after him. They asked us to stall Jade."

"That's easier said than done." She said. The girls left Conner and when back to Artemis' room where Jade was getting ready.

Zatanna gave Artemis a nudge forward. "I don't know about this." Artemis said.

"You don't have to tell her, just stall her." Zatanna said.

"M'gaan could you link up with my mom, let her know what's going on…it will ve so much easier if I don't have to keep both of them in the dark."

"Of course." M'gaan said. Artemis took a deep breath in and walked into the room.

"Artemis, how do I look?" Jade turned once her dress. She was wearing a traditional Vietnamese wedding dress. It was green and red, with a red and white head dress. Artemis forgot for a moment why she had come in.

"Whoa, Jade you look great." She said. Then she noticed the brief change in her mother's face. For a moment she looked shocked. 'M'gaan told her.' Artemis said to herself.

"I guess I have to thank you for all of this." Jade said.

"Huh…oh no you don't." Artemis said.

"Yes I do. It's thanks to you and your sidekick friends that we have a safe place to get married." Despite the situation Artemis frowned at the word 'sidekick' but she decided to let it slide this once.

"I'm just happy you're fighting for the good guys now." Artemis said.

"Did the boy's go check on Roy?" Jade asked. Artemis tired to keep her voice steady.

"Yeah, yeah. Everything is just fine." She said a little too quickly.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Why would you ask that?"

"I know you Artemis. You can't lie to me." Jade narrowed her eyes at Artemis. "What happened?"

"Nothing."

"Something did happen…oh no…did he…" she trailed off. "If he does anything stupid I swear I'll kill him." She began walking to the door. Artemis dived between her and the exit.

"Okay I'll tell you what's up." Artemis said. Her mother shot her a warning look.

"He had a freak out, the whole being a clone thing." She said. Jade looked at her.

"What did he do?"

"Panic attack, started yelling about he not good enough to have a real life. He was still a bit shaken when I last saw him, But don't worry the boys are calming him down." Behind Jade's back she saw her mother gave a thumbs up.

"Well then he's in capable hands, I'm sure the boys will have him sorted out in no time." Paula said drawing her daughter's attention. "Especially if Flash Boy is helping." She said taking a dig at her youngest daughter. Artemis groaned inwardly. _'They better have it sorted out fast, or we'll all be facing Jade's wrath.' _ She said to herself.

* * *

Look out for the next chapter...It's up to Robin, Wally and Kaldur to find Roy before Jade get's too suspicious. Can they find the groom before time runs out? How long can Artemis keep her sister in the dark?

Nardragon- until the next page.


	2. Chapter 2

The next instalment of the young justice adventure 'Wedding Bells and Bombs'

N.B.- in the previous chapter I originally had 'The Watchtower' as the setting. Just to let to all know this was a major typo, I rectified it today when it came to my attention. In now says 'Mount Justice'. Sorry for the mistake, but I am only human (sadly I have no Krytonian or Martian DNA)

* * *

Star City

October 29 , 09:25 EST

_Recognized Robin B01, Aqualad B02, Kid Flash B03._

The boys stepped out of the Zeta Tube into one of Green Arrow's hideouts.

"How are we going to find him?" Wally asked. "We have no way to track him."

"Actually…." Robin began.

"What did you do Rob?" Wally asked.

"In planning for this very situation, I planted a tracker on Roy three days ago."

"Three days? Wouldn't it have fallen off by now?"

"Well, I also placed trackers in most of his clothes, including his suit for today. Since it wasn't in the room when we checked I think it's safe to assume he's wearing it right now."

"You really planned for this exact situation?" Wally asked.

"Look at all the situation's he had us go through yesterday in the rehearsal dinner." Kaldur said.

"Good point." Wally nodded.

"Hey, those things might really happen."

"You had a plan in place in case a radioactive monster tried to attack Happy Harbor." Wally said.

"Okay so some were less likely. Doesn't mean it couldn't happen."

"You've been spending way too much time breathing in all the fumes from the bat guano."

"Let's just find Roy. He's about six, seven blocks away." Robin led the way out. They came out into a dingy alley.

"GA should really think of some nicer places to have a hideout." Wally said

"You don't even have a hideout." Robin retorted.

"Let's just find Roy."

"Sure. This way." Robin took the lead. Once they were on the street he put away the holo-screen. They turned into another alley way and stopped.

"What wrong? Why are we stopping?" Kaldur asked.

"That's just it the signal stops here."

"What?" Wally said.

"See for yourself." Robin showed them his holo-screen. On it was two blinking dots, one representing them the other, the tracker.

"Here is your tracker." Kaldur bent down behind a dumpster and picked up a small object. Neither Wally nor Robin asked to see it. Wally kicked an empty can into the street.

"This is great, how are we going to find him now?" He said.

"We are Roy's best friends. If we put our heads together we will be able to find him." Kaldur said. The boys looked at each other and nodded.

"So let's think like Roy. When he came down this alley it must have been to ditch the tracker." Robin said.

"He would have assumed we would have been after him, once he got rid of the tracker he wouldn't have backtracked his steps, even if it was the twenty paces to the street." Wally said. He turned to the street.

"That leaves one logical option." Kaldur said. He was looking at a fire escape.

"Let's go." Robin ran up the wall, grabbed the bottom of the ladder and began climbing it before it even it extended all the way down.

"A fire escape. An old rusty fire escape. Artemis is going to kill me for getting my suit dirty." Wally began climbing the ladder and Kaldur brought up the rear. Once they were on the roof they began trying to figure out which way Roy would have gone.

"This is hard to narrow down. There are at least thirteen places in the city he could go to. Seven of them are within twenty blocks of our position."

"Okay, we just need to think one step ahead of him. He ran away from his wedding. If you were Roy, and you just decided to ditch your wedding where would you go?" Wally said.

"I would start getting ready for when Jade comes to kill me." Robin said.

"What would you think the girls would do if we left them at the altar?" Kaldur asked. The three boys shuttered.

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves, for now let's try to keep Roy alive." Wally said.

"Do you think he would go looking for the 'real Roy'?" Robin asked.

"He did mention being a clone again in the note. It's possible the clone guilt is acting up."

"What was the last lead we got on the original Speedy?" Kaldur asked.

"We hear that there was possibility he could be in Yannan, China, but Batman got that info only six days ago and he didn't tell Roy, because of the wedding." Robin said.

"Never less, let's assume he found out. That would mean he would be getting ready for a big trip." Wally said.

"And the only equipment stash he has with the supplies he would he need is this one." Robin said zeroing in on the location on his holo-screen.

"Let's go." They took off leaping from roof to roof. They were at their destination in a little under fifteen minutes.

"Man these tuxes are really slowing us down." Robin said.

"I don't even go running on roof tops in my regular clothes, or even my street clothes. I swear I would kill Roy if I don't know Jade would kill me right after." They found the door locked. Robin easily picked it.

"I should have known." Roy's voice came to them. The entered and found him, still in his suit packing a duffel.

"That was not cool dude. We messed up our suits. Hopefully Artemis was able to stall Jade and she doesn't know your missing." Wally said.

"I'm mot marring Jade. I'm not marring anyone. I don't deserve luxuries like that."

"Enough with the 'I'm a clone' thing." Robin said.

"So you're an exact copy of some else. An said person has been missing for four years." Wally said.

"It's been five."

"The point is, you can't spend every waking moment looking for Speedy." Kaldur said.

"I can and I will."

"We're not saying to not give up on him." Wally said.

"Just give yourself time, to be human." Kaldur said.

"But I'm not."

"Sorry to break it to you, clone or not, you're human."

"Come back to the wedding with us. Please Roy." Kaldur put a hand on the archer's shoulder.

"No, the real Roy is out there. I'm here getting married."

"Look…no one will blame you if decide not to marry Jade, just don't let this be the reason." Wally said.

"How can I just go on like this?"

"Roy, you deserve your own life. Jade wants to share that life with you. Despite the fact you're a clone." Kaldur said. A small smile came to Roy's lips.

"I guess I should do this even if it's only for her." He said.

"YES!" Wally punched the air.

"Let's get back to the cave." Robin said.

"And hope Jade hasn't gotten suspicious."

MOUNT JUSTICE

October 29, 09:23 EST

"Let me look at you two." Paula said. "I can't tell you how happy I am you were both able to escape the life. I so feared you would follow the same path I did. But here we are…" tears started the well up.

"Mom, don't start crying now." Artemis said.

"I'm sorry but I never thought I would get to see my daughter getting married, to a hero no less." She took Jade's hand.

"Yeah don't forget we might be attending Artemis' wedding in a few years. The Flash Jr. is an even bigger hero." Jade winked at her sister. Artemis felt her cheek's heat up, partly from anger, partly from embarrassment.

"Sure make fun of the youngest." Artemis said.

"It's almost time." Jade said. "Should we go out?"

"No." Artemis and her mother yelled at the same time.

"What's wrong with you two?"

"I…I want to treasure this moment a little longer." Paula said.

"I should get a camera. I'll be right back, don't move." Artemis made a move to the door. She opened it only to have Jade shut it.

"What happened?" She said. The tone of her voice was steely.

"Nothing."

"I was willing to let in slid earlier but not now. Tell me what you know."

"I know a lot of things."

"Artemis."

"Fine, Roy ran."

"What!"

"But the guys went to get him. They are probably back already."

"I'll kill him."

"I'm sure Kid Flash and the other's have it covered."

"For their sakes I hope so." She pulled open the door and Zatanna and Rocket fell forward into the room.

"Hey guys we were just…."

"Listening to our conversion?" Artemis supplied.

"Out of my way." Jade stepped over them.

"Jade wait. Let's not do anything rash."

"I'm not going to anything rash. Unless you count kill my fiancée on our wedding day rash."

"Well, I'm not sure but I'm pretty sure that falls in the 'rash' category." Artemis ran after Jade. They reached Roy's room were the doorway was opened revealing an empty interior. At the same time the cave's computer announced to arrival of the boys.

"They could get here 30 seconds earlier." Artemis said. "Some help, please." She called over her shoulder.

"What do you want us to do? Attack your sister?" Zatanna asked.

"No, but can't you do something to stop her."

"Let me try." Raquel raised her hands and a force bubble appeared around Jade. At the same time the boys rounded the corner.

"Oh, this is not good." Wally said.

"You think?" Artemis said.

* * *

Next chapter- what will Jade do? Will the wedding go on? All this and more (including the appearance of an unexpected guest, it will be crushing *wink*)

Nardragon- until the next page.


	3. Chapter 3

The third chapter begins and brings with it more twist.

* * *

The boys quickly ushered Roy out of the room as Jade pounded on the force bubble.

"Let me out!" she hammered the inside of the bubble.

"And let you attack our boyfriends? I think not." Zatanna said.

"Don't try and be funny with me little miss magic."

"Jade, just calm down and we will let you out." Artemis said.

"No, you will let me out now so I can kill Red."

"Isn't the important thing he's back now."

"The important thing is he left in the first place." Jade snapped at her sister.

"So he had a momentarily lapse in judgment, the guys were able to talk sense into him and he came back." Artemis said.

"He shouldn't have had a lapse at all."

"Can you blame the guy? It was only about a year ago he found out he was a clone. You know better than anyone else the kind of guilt he feels."

"Don't try an act like you know more than me."

"I'm not."

"Well it sounds like that to me."

"Maybe we should just leave you in that bubble."

"I would like to see you try."

"Jade, Artemis, will you two get a grip." Paula yelled. The sisters shut up at once. Everyone watched (including the boys who were peeking out from Roy's room.) as Paula rolled up to her daughters.

"Rocket, dear would you mind letting my daughter out?" she said. Rocket complied and everyone held their breath as the energy force dissipated

Even though both her daughters towered over her in her wheelchair she somehow managed to grab both of them by the ear.

"OWWW!" the girls yelled in union. She let go and looked sternly at her daughters.

"Room…march." Paula said. Artemis and Jade walked back the room as the other watched in awe.

As soon as the door the closed Paula started on them.

"I cannot believe you two. Making such a scene, one such an important day. In the league's hideout no less."

"Well, it's not the league's hideout anymore." Artemis mumbled.

"That is not the point. Jade, you cannot act like that anymore. Yes you have every right to be angry at Roy, but treating to kill him and the others is not going to help the situation."

"But mom…"

"No buts. You should be thankful for anyone who knows everything about you and still wants to spend his life with you." Artemis couldn't help but grin at this.

"And you young lady, don't you smile," the smile vanished. "You should know better than to act like that. It's your sister's wedding day, you should not be adding stress."

"Well, she started it." Artemis grumbled.

"Like hell I did. You were the one who lied to me about Roy in the first place."

"I only lied so you wouldn't over react. But your actions _so showed _that I should have just told you the truth."

" Girls!" Paula interrupted the argument again.

"We may not be the perfect family and you two may have your differences but I will not have you acting like this. Wheather you realize it or not you are lucky to have each other. So grow up or I swear I'll ground you both."

"You can't ground me." Jade said.

"You want to bet." Paula narrowed her eyes and both girls took a step back.

"Alright, we'll behave." Artemis said.

"Good, Jade are you ready now?"

"I guess."

"Artemis go tell your friends we ready to start when they are." Artemis nodded and opened the door.

"What? Your friends aren't listening to this conversation." Jade said.

"They got caught once, they are not stupid enough to try it twice." She left her mother and sister a walked to end the of the hall were the girls and Conner were waiting.

"He already told you everything, didn't he?" Artemis said pointing to Superboy. Zatanna nodded.

"Is Roy ready?"

"As he'll ever be." Wally said coming out of the room. "Jade isn't going to try and kill him…or us, right?"

"Not at the moment." She said with a grin.

"Not as comforting as I was hoping for." He said. Artemis knocked and entered the room.

"Roy, we're ready to start." She said. He nodded.

"Let's get this party started." Robin said and lead the way out of the room. He, Roy, Wally, Conner and Kaldur made their way to a part of the mountain they never really used. It was a hallway that lead outside, near the top of the mountain. There was a flat ledge they were using for the ceremony.

Waiting at the hallway was Green Arrow and Black Canary.

"Finally, we were beginning to think you ran." Oliver said.

"Well…." Roy ran a hand though his hair.

"You didn't?" Dinah asked.

"He's back and we're ready to start." Wally said. The Arrows and Canary went outside and the guys waited at the exit waiting for the girls. They didn't have to wait long before the girls came up. M'gaan and Conner got ready to go out first, followed by Raquel and Kaldur and Robin and Zatanna.

Wally held out his hand for Artemis. "Ready beautiful?"

"As ever." She took his hand and they walked outside together. The clearing was small but it over looked the bay. The sky was perfectly blue with a few cotton clouds hanging in the sky. The clearing itself was decorated. There were poles that Conner and Kaldur put up the day before and white cloth was looping from pole to pole. Zatanna had made red flowers grow around the edge of the clearing and two rows of white ones in the center to make an aisle. A maple tree that was just begin to turn the autumn colours was at the edge and spread its branches to cover the place where Jade and Roy would become husband and wife.

Roy was already under it, all the worry of the morning had vanished from his face. He was standing next to Green Arrow, who had agreed to wed the young couple.

"It's really pretty, but when I get hitched I think I want a spring wedding." Wally said.

"Oh?"

"Yeah. Or winter." He said. Artemis gave a small smile. They reached the end of the aisle and broke apart. Wally took his place in-between Kaldur (the best man) and Robin and Artemis stood at the head of the girls (as maid of honor).

When Jade and Paula came out Roy's face lit up. Jade was smiling brightly. Paula gave Jade away and moved next Canary.

"We are gathered here today, to bring these two young, brave people in marriage." Green Arrow started.

_'Well we know Canary helped Arrow figure out what to say.' _Raquel said over the mental link. The team tried to repress their grins as the ceremony continued. Arrow talked a bit how Roy and Jade were an unlikely pair but proof of the power of love.

_'Power of love? Canary defiantly told him what to say.' _Robin said.

"If anyone here thinks these two shouldn't be joined in holy matrimony speak now or forever hold your peace." Arrow said and paused. Just then a sound like a very loud hairdryer made every one turn to cliff edge.

"Don't tell me." Jade and Artemis said together. Sportsmaster appeared hovering in a jet pack.

"I have a something to say about this." He said.

* * *

Okay you had to see this coming. How could it be a true Young Justice wedding if the team didn't have a disaster before they feel the aster. Look out for the next chapter.

Nardragon-until the next page.


	4. Chapter 4

Another chapter, and yet another twist.

* * *

"Hey dad." Artemis called.

"Don't recall sending you an invite." Jade said.

"Not that it would have mattered, the invites you sent out had a fake address on them didn't they?" Sportsmaster said.

"Actually there were three sets of invites, all with false info on them, in hopes of keeping you way." Robin said.

"And why would you want to do that? I'm am the father of the bride after all."

"Why would we want to do that? Good question. Let's see there the fact you're evil, the last time you were with your daughter's you tried to kill them and am I missing something?" Zatanna said.

"He kills the mood of any party." Wally said.

"That works. Egnahc sehtolc otni ruo smrofinu! " Zatanna said reciting the spell. A grey mist covered the heroes and when it dissipated they were all in their uniforms.

"Canary, look out for my mom." Artemis said. Canary nodded and moved it front of Paula.

"Dad, it looks like you came to the party a little light on weaponry." Jade said adjusting her mask.

"You know I'm always ready for any game, little girl." He snapped his fingers and about thirty grunts (all carrying guns) appeared over the cliff. He motioned with two fingers and the grunts began fire.

"You know what's really sad." Rocket said from inside a force bubble.

"The fact that my dad was probably waiting with some high-tech listening device just so he could appear as Arrow said 'forever hold your peace'." Artemis said taking cover behind Superboy.

"Oh that is sad." Zatanna said, she and Miss Martian had taken cover behind a large boulder.

"I was actually thinking that it is really sad we went through this exact scenario at last night's rehearsal dinner." Rocket said.

"With good reason, obviously." Robin said. He threw a batarang from behind the maple tree.

"At least one of them actually happened." Jade said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Robin asked.

"Dude, you made us go through about forty different scenarios yesterday." Wally said.

"Well we had to be prepared." Robin shot back

"Be prepared if a fifty foot radioactive monster decided to attack Happy Harbor during the wedding?" Superboy said.

"It could happen."

"Sure just like an alien armada could choose to attack at any moment." Roy said.

"If those things happen you all are going to feel so stupid." Robin said.

"I don't think your taking me seriously." Sportsmaster said.

"Dude we beat you more time than we can count, not really worried." Wally said.

"This is getting annoying….Taeh esoht 'snopaew latem!" Zatanna said. The guns glowed deep red and all the grunts dropped them.

"You fools don't just stand there…attack!" Three of the grunts were knocked out of the air as batarangs hit them.

"Technically they are hovering not standing." Robin said. He threw more batarangs but Sportsmaster blocked them with a weighted chain. He landed in front of the son of the bat.

"You mocking me boy?"

"Not mocking, just correcting. I think people should be penalized when they use words in the wrong context. By the way…I _was_ mocking you that time."

Sportsmaster threw the chain at Robin, but the hero jumped up and disappeared into the branches of the maple.

"Come out and fight like a real man, boy." The villain yelled. He was knocked of his feet by an arrow exploding at his feet.

"Like that Dad?" Artemis said. He jumped up.

"I wish I could say I was proud but I'm not."

"Artemis look out." Jade pushed Artemis out of the way just a dagger of one the grunts sailed through the air where she had been. Wally saw this and ran head long into the offender sending both of them the edge.

"Why couldn't you just leave us alone?" Jade asked, helping her sister up.

"No daughter of mine is marring some red headed hero." He said.

"Is the fact he's a red head a contributing factor, or just that he's a hero." Robin appeared hanging upside down from the maple tree.

"What?" Sportsmaster took a swipe at him but Robin raised himself out of the way before dropping to the ground.

"Cause if red hair is a factor, then I'm sorry to break it to you…the boy who just ran over the edge there. You know speedster, red hair. Well he and Artemis are going strong."

"What?" Sportsmaster looked around wildly. Artemis shrugged and grinned.

"Kid you're looking for an early death."

"Yeah, so everyone says…" Robin jumped kicked Sportsmaster, but he dodged. What he couldn't doge was the roundhouse from his youngest daughter.

"But I'm still here." Robin finished, throwing a bolas around the villains legs.

"You going to give up now?" Artemis asked.

"And let me get back to my wedding in peace." Jade said.

"Sorry little girl, but I brought some more friends, hope you don't mind." He made a whistling sound.

"Hello kiddies." Riddler appeared over the clearing wear a jet pack, Bane and Dr. Light appeared next to him.

"Riddler, Bane and the light bulb. This is the best you can come up with. Dad you're slipping." Artemis said.

"Beggars can't be choosers…isn't that what you told me _dad._" Jade said grinning.

"You're right, but that's not all. You see your little playhouse club, we don't like how you've been a thorn in our sides…well the light sent one more person to help get rid of you once and for all." Sportsmaster said. As he said a high pitched laughter echoed around everyone. The heroes all froze. The young heroes knew that laugh. A red swirling vortex appeared in the middle of the clearing. Klarion the witch boy seems to walk upwards from it.

"I hope you don't mind, but Teekl and I just love a wedding." His cat meowed in agreement.

_'Rocket, Miss M. take care of Bane, Riddler and Light while they are still in the air. They are at disadvantage there. Kid Flash can you get back up here?' _Aqualad said.

"Already here," said the speedster, appearing next to Aqualad. "I can't leave to all alone for a moment, can I?"

"Let's have some fun shall we." Klarion said. He snapped his fingers and a vortex appeared next to Jade and Artemis and a second one next to Paula. The vortexes moved sideways, engulfing the sisters, their mother and Sportsmaster.

"No!" Kid Flash and Red Arrow yelled. Kid ran to the vortex that had taken Artemis. Robin who was closest to that one jumped in and Kid managed to reach it just as it was closing. Canary dived head first into the vortex that had taken Paula.

"I picked up some unwanted passengers. Whatever… they are Sportsmaster's problem now. We still have to finish you brats off." Klarion said in a board voice.

"Not good. Do we know where they are?" Red yelled.

_'A little busy at the moment. Not really able to check their positions.' _ Zatanna said, blocking a kick from one of the grunts.

_'They are out of my range.' _Miss Martian said.

_'We must focus on the matter at hand. We must take care of our problem before we can help them." _Aqualad said.

~)O(~

"What just happened?" Artemis's voice came out of the darkness.

"Artemis, Jade?" Paula asked.

"Mom?" Jade said.

"Artemis?" Kid Flash said. "Where are you?"

"This is stupid, why are we in the dark?" A dim glow lit a small circle. Robin's holo-computer lit up the small area. Artemis and Jade instantly covered their mother. Black Canary turned in a full circle.

"I can't see anything." She said.

"I don't like this." Kid said. He moved closer to Artemis and took her hand.

"Really? I'm happier that a school boy on Christmas." A voice boomed through the dark. A single light came on. Sportsmaster was standing on a raised platform about thirty meters away.

"But that could be because I just got all my toys." He said. The whole room was suddenly lit making the heroes squint. Are their vision came into view. What they saw didn't bring them any joy. They were on what looked like a football field.

"This brings back memories." Jade said.

"None of them good." Artemis said.

* * *

From the expected to the unexpected. Bet Klarion was the last you expected to show up.

Nardragon~ until the next page.


	5. Chapter 5

I personally like writing this chapter the most so far.

* * *

"Miss M. look out!" Green Arrow pushed M'gaan out of the way as Klarion's energy blast flew over their heads.

"GA, this is wasting time. We need to find out what happened to Ja…Cheshire ." Red Arrow said. He fired three arrows at Riddler. Bane got in the way and blocked the arrows.

Rocket flew down and placed a force bubble around Bane.

"Red is right we need to find out what happened to her and the others. Robin, Kid, Canary, Artemis, Huntress _and_ Cheshire." She said.

"Right the others." Red said.

"Kiddies you have more important things to worry about." Klarion said. He made a he energy vortex around himself and forced it out wards, it knocked down heroes and villains alike.

"Hey, chico. Look where you aim those things." Bane said.

"Yeah, we're on your team." Riddler said.

"I'm not really much of a team player." Klarion said with a yawn.

"Not much of a team player. Then why did you decide to came here today?" Riddler said.

"Oh, I had nothing better to do…and It's not my fault your getting my way."

"Mocoso poco, pesadilla en caso de que dolía tanto….." Bane yelled.

"Sorry I don't speak ….whatever it is your saying."

"We're supposed to be working together to take out the kids." Riddler said.

"I really don't need you all. Plus I like to play alone."

"That's too bad Klarion. You see we play better when we're together." Rocket said.

"Go!" Aqualad yelled. Rocket swooped down and tackled Riddler. Superboy punched Bane and Miss Martian use her telekinesis to break he's venom line. The Arrows began picking off the remainder of the grunts.

Zatanna and Aqualad faced off against Klarion.

"You brats really think you can take me on?"

"We have done it before. Have we not?" Aqualad said. He circled with his water bearers drawn. The water forming two swords.

"And as I remember, we stopped you every time." Zatanna said.

Aqualad rushed Klarion. The witch boy simply raised his hand and a portal appeared in front him. Aqualad ran head long into it. A second portal appeared in the air above Zatanna. The Atlantean fell on top her.

"Aqualad! Zatanna!" Miss Martian tried to move mentally Klarion but he aimed an energy blast at her.

"NO!" Superboy aimed a punch but the witch boy didn't even flinch, he flicked his hand and Superboy was stopped his fist less than a foot away from his face. Rocket make a force bubble around him.

"This was supposed to be fun." Klarion said. He flicked his hand and his cat grew in size and attacked Rocket, the bubble dissolved.

"I don't have time for this." Red Arrow said. He fired three arrows at the witch boy. Using some well placed portals Klarion re-aimed them at Roy. He rolled out of the way. The arrows exploded against the maple tree.

_'While we're wasting time on him who knows what's happened to Jade.' _Red said.

_'Your concern for your so called best friends Robin and Wally is touching.' _Rocket said.

_'Let's not get into this now.'_

_'But he is right. The longer we take with Klarion the longer we can't find the others.' _Aqualad said.

_'Then let's take Klarion down.' _ Superboy said.

_'Easier said than done.' _Zatanna said.

~)O(~

"What do you mean by 'brings back memories'?" Kid Flash asked.

"Remember how I said my dad forced me through training." Artemis said. Kid nodded.

"Well you're looking at one of the training grounds."

"Be on guard. This whole place is rigged." Jade said.

"Rigged how?" Robin asked. At that moment two panels in the ground slid back and what looked like a tennis ball launcher rose out of the ground to the front and back of the group.

"Like that! Take cover." Jade said. the 'tennis ball' launcher fired small black balls at them.

"Those things explode!" Artemis said. She stood in front her mother and Jade stood at the rear.

"Girls no! Run!" Paula tried to push Artemis out of the way but Wally got there first he ran in front of Artemis and began spinning the exploding ball was redirected away from them. Black Canary jumped in front of Jade and used a Canary cry to send the ball flying. Robin using the back of Paula's chair for leverage jumped into the air and took out both launchers with batarangs.

"How annoying ….saved by the heroes." Sportsmaster called from his raised platform.

"Why don't to come down and face us yourself, Dad!" Jade called.

"But if I did that you would get to try out any of the new 'equipment' I added." As he said the words more launcher rose out the ground along with an assortment of other thing that looked equally inviting.

"Not good." Wally said.

"You think?" Artemis said. She readied her bow.

"That's the second time you said that to me today."

"Well that the second time you said something stupid. Well the second time I heard."

"I was stating the situation."

"Yes that's very helpful, but we can all see the situation."

"Hey!Love doves….get your head in the game." Jade said.

"Could you two stop yelling at each other for a second?" Robin said.

"Sorry, you don't have to snap at us." Artemis said.

"Yeah, don't we more important matters at hand." Kid Flash said.

"Your patronizing…." The rest of Jade's sentence was cut off by the first volley of attacks.

"Protect mom." Artemis called to Jade. She fired two arrows. One intercepted a discus and the other hit one of the machines.

"Duh." Jade said. She was blocking an onslaught of javelins. Robin was weaving in between the projectiles and taking out as many he could. There were these launchers that moved around, tracking a person and firing out balls and discuses. Wally was using his speed to make the machines turn on one another. Canary was helping Jade protect Paula her sonic screams made sure nothing touched her.

"You lucky your friends got caught in Klarion's portal, or the three of you would have been dead by now." Sportsmaster called.

"Sporty got a few things wrong with that sentence." Kid Flashed yelled. "One, it wasn't luck…we all willing went through those portals to help Artemis, Jade and Paula. Two, they would be alive even if we won't here, not only that they would be dominating….much like they are doing now." He was right. Artemis and Jade where moving like they were three steps ahead….but since they knew this course, that was probably the case.

Artemis and Jade ended up back to back.

"Just like old time, huh?" Jade said.

"Only this time we're on the same team." Artemis said. As if their minds were connected they moved as one. Jade stooped at the same moment Artemis jumped. Artemis landed on her sister's back. Jade stood up at that moment and Artemis used this like a spring board to gain major height. She flipped over in mid air. She fired three arrows at her father in mid flip. Sportsmaster was forced to jump out of the way.

"Canary, Kid, Artemis, manoeuvre seven time two." Robin said. They nodded. Canary launched Robin into the air as Kid Flash did the same for Artemis. From the air they two rained down arrows and batarangs on the weaponry. When the smoke cleared the field was littered with remains of the machines.

"You ready to give up now Dad?" Artemis asked.

"Sorry, the game isn't over yet."

"Dude, look around. I say it is." Kid said.

"Well I say it's just been sent into overtime."

* * *

And the end of another chapter. Next time we find out what exactly is Sportsmaster's 'overtime'.

Nardragon-until the next page.


	6. Chapter 6

This could be the last chapter for one of our heroes**. **

* * *

_'We need to end this. Now.' _Red Arrow said.

_'Roy, calm down. You getting angry isn't going to help us beat Klarion and will not help us find Cheshire any faster.' _Green Arrow said.

_'If we can get the cat we'll be able to hurt Klarion.' _Zatanna said.

_'Seeing as that cat is now the size of a tiger, how are we going to do that?' _Rocket asked. She was inside of a force bubble that Teekl, in tiger form, was try to get into.

"What the one thing cats hate?"Superboy asked.

"Is this really the time to be making jokes?" Klarion said.

"Hey the riddles are my thing kid." The Riddler said.

"Dogs! That's what cats hate." Miss Martian said.

"Right." Superboy whistled.

"Is that supposed to scare us?" Bane said.

"No, but he might." Superboy said. Wolf jumped out on to the clearing. He chased after Teekl.

"Good boy, Wolf."

"Hey get your mutt away from my Teekl!" Klarion said. He started attacking wolf.

_'Now! While he is distracted.' _Aqualad jumped Klarion from behind, grabbing him. He used his magic to shock Klarion. The witch boy turned Kaldur's magic back at him. Zatanna and Rocket both tried to hit Klarion but he turned into smoke and moved. Superboy helped wolf pin down Teekl. Red Arrow held an exploding arrow to the cats head.

"Your move Klarion." He said.

"You don't touch my Teekl." Roy pulled the on his bow.

"NO! You'll pay for this." He snapped his fingers and he and Teekl disappeared.

"That little whelp left us." Riddler said.

With Klarion gone the team rounded up the rest of the badies easily.

"Someone please we have to find the others." Red Arrow said.

"We could try locking on Robin. We should be able to find his signal." Miss Martian said.

"I'll go look now on the computer." Aqualad said running inside the cave. He ran into the mission room and waved his hand in the air, a holo-screen coming on. He typed as quickly as he could.

Just then the computer announced the arrival of Batman, Flash, Martian Manhunter, Superman.

"We got an alert that the cave was under attack." Flash said.

"How…..never mind. Sportsmaster made an appearance, with some of his friends from the light. We just ended the battle, but not before Klarion managed to move Cheshire, Artemis, Robin, Kid Flash, Black Canary and Ms. Crock, along with Sportsmaster to an unknown location." Aqualad said still searching for Robin's signal.

"Let me try something." Batman took over on the computer. The others ran in the room stopping short when they saw the league.

"What are you doing here?" Superboy asked.

"We hear the wedding ran into some trouble." Superman said.

"We handled it. But we still have to find the others." Superboy said.

"Why haven't we gotten a fix on Jade's location yet." Red Arrow pushed his way forward and stopped next to Batman.

"There is something jamming the signal. Sportsmaster knew what he was doing." Batman said.

"That's not good enough." Roy grabbed Batman and everyone watching froze. Batman was not someone you just grabbed.

"I understand your mad." Batman grabbed Roy's hand, forcing him to let go. "But over reacting is not going to get us anywhere." Batman turned back to the computer. "Let me try something."

He brought up a global map. It rotated and shifted so it zoomed in North America. It continued until it was showing Gotham.

"Gotham. That's where they are, I can't pin point their location exactly."

"How can you be sure?" Red Arrow asked.

"Bat-family secret." Batman said. He typed another command into the computer. Three red dots appeared in the map.

"These are hideouts we know Sportsmaster has in the city. It most likely they will be in one of these. We split up into teams and hit each." Batman said.

"I just want to know which one Jade is in." Red Arrow said.

"We don't know with one for certain….just pick one." Batman said.

"I'll go with Roy." Green Arrow said.

"As will I." Aqualad said. The heroes divide themselves into three team. The first Batman, Superboy and Flash. The second Superman, Martian Manhunter, Miss M and Rocket. The third being Red Arrow, Green Arrow, Aqualad and Zatanna.

They took the Zeta tubes to Gotham and headed for their targets.

~)O(~

"Could you stop with all the sports puns, they are not whelming. Not whelming at all." Robin called.

"Well Boy Wonder, how this….This is your demise!" Sportsmaster hit a button on the wall behind him and all the light went out. It became pitch dark.

"Demise….a little over used. Don't you think? But I'm pretty sure I'm mised ." Robin called into the darkness.

A red light lit up the field. Sportsmaster was gone

"This is not good." Artemis.

"How come you can use it?" Kid Flash asked.

"Not now!" She snapped at him.

A panel slid up in the wall. A giant humanoid robot emerged from the dark. It was at least twelve feet tall, with glowing red eyes and a missile launcher for a hand.

"A robot? Not really your dad's style is it?" Wally asked. Jade and Artemis shot him a look.

"I'm just saying." Just then five more panels in the wall slid up, behind each was a robot.

"Great. Looks like Sportsmaster has been working with Morro again." Robin said.

In union the robots raised their hands, sorry not hands missile launchers.

"Take cover." Robin yelled dodging a missile and rolling behind one of the robots. Wally rolled Paula out of the way. Jade and Artemis rolled with unbelievable speed. Artemis shot an arrow at one of the robots. It exploded against it but barely made a dent.

"They are tough." She said avoiding another attack.

Black Canary tried a canary scream. It blew of a few layers of it armor but not much else.

"I'm analyzing for weak points." Robin said. He was holding up his holo-screen to one of the robots as it took aim at him.

"Rob, look out." Wally said. The robot fired but Robin was gone. He had used his grappling hook to dodge. He was now fifteen feet of the ground still anylzing the robot.

"Got it. There a four focal points in their design. Three are hidden under armor but if Canary and knock it off we will be able to hit them."

"Where is the fourth point? The one we can hit right away." Artemis asked. Robin dropped next to her and Jade.

"Focal points are here, here, here and here. The chest, back and neck. The neck is only one that's exposed, but it's a difficult spot to hit, impossible even."

Jade took off running. Ran four steps up the wall flipped backwards and slashed down on one of the robot's neck. It head rolled off and she landed lightly on her feet.

"You were saying." She said as the robot crashed to the ground.

"Remind me to never get on your bad said." He said.

Artemis took aim at the robot Canary had already taken the armor off. She fired two arrows and the hit the weak points Robin had pointed out on its chest. The robot exploded and collapsed in a flaming heap. Canary and Robin worked together to take out three more. Wally used his speed to knock of the armour of the back of the last robot. Jade jumped on its back and hit with deadly accuracy.

"That was overtime!" Wally called out. The light flicked back to normal.

"Dad probably split." Jade said brushing herself off.

"I wouldn't say that." Sportsmaster said. He was standing on the field facing Paula. The heroes were nowhere close to the pair. He took out a gun and aimed it at her head.

"I wanted to make this the day I killed the three of you, for betraying me. But I will settle with killing just you." He spat. Paula didn't say anything to him. She didn't even look scared.

"Robin, Kid, Canary you promise to get my girls out of here." She said.

"If you shoot we'll kill you." Jade said. Artemis notched an arrow.

"You can try. Do you think your arrow will reach me before a bullet will reach your mother?" He said. Robin and Canary knew they couldn't reach in time if he pulled the trigger. Wally was another case however. He ran for Sportsmaster but the villain intercepted him with an elbow to the face. Wally hit the ground, his nose bleeding.

"Stupid boy."

"No one calls him stupid but me!" Artemis let the arrow fly. It hit Sportsmaster before he could re-aim at Paula.

In the next second several things happened at once. The gun hit the ground and miss fired. The bullet sailed through the air right for Paula. That was until Wally got in the way. He threw himself in the way of the bullet. It hit him in the abdomen. Artemis screamed and ran at her father. Wally slumped back and hit his head against Paula's chair.

* * *

And the end to another chapter. I have test coming up soon, so I don't know if I will be able to even upload weekly. I will try, but make no promises.

Nardragon-until the next page.


	7. Chapter 7

The last chapter. I hope you all like it.

* * *

Artemis didn't even have time to think. She smashed her bow into Sportsmaster's mask. It cracked inwards. She didn't stop there. She pounded on him, blinded by her rage. Jade had to pull her off him. Paula reached Wally first. She helped him sit up and leaned him against her legs. His eyes were unfocused.

"Wally, Wally. Look at me." She said. His head slipped forward.

"He's going to shock." She said as Robin and Canary ran to their side.

"KF. Come on you've taken worst than this." Robin said. He applied pressure to the wound.

"We need to get help." Canary said and tried contacting someone the radio. But channels were still blocked.

Artemis and Jade ran over. Artemis pulled Wally gently towards leaning him against her. His head fell on to her shoulder. He grunted and his eyes flickered.

"Hey beautiful." He said the words like it caused him pain.

"You will not die. Do you hear me. You can't die." He didn't respond. They moved him so he lying on his back. Artemis took his head in her lap.

"Hold on. We'll get you help." She said. Robin was already working getting past Sportsmaster system. Jade and Canary were trying to use what little supplies they had to stop the bleeding. Paula had a hand on her youngest daughters shoulder.

"You stupid idiot." Artemis said her voice sounding close to tears.

"Yes, I hacked the fire wall. Robin to team, we need medical help as soon as possible." Robin said trying to raise someone on the radio. Red Arrow was the first one to respond.

"Robin. What happened? Is Jade okay?"

"She fine. Kid Flash is the one who needs help. Where are you?" Robin brought up a map and zeroed in on their location. "We're in Gotham. I'm sending you my coordinates."

"Robin?" Aqualad joined the conversation. "Are you all safe? We just got your location. Superman and his team is closest to you they should be there soon. The rest of the teams are changing their targets now."

"ETA seven minutes." Superman said over the radio.

"Can you get here faster? KF needs help." Robin asked.

"I can but it's will mean leaving my team behind." Superman said.

"Are you crazy?" Rocket said.

"If Wally needs help go. Forget us. Go!" Miss Martian said. The man of steel nodded and flew off at top speed. In less than two minutes he crashed through the roof and landed next to the small group.

"Get him to the cave." Canary said.

"I've contacted Red Tornado. He'll be waiting with medical help." Robin said. Superman took up Wally gently and took off again. Artemis watched them go, Paula squeezed her hand gently . Miss Martian, Rocket and Martian Manhunter arrived not long after. By this time Robin had secured Sportsmaster. Rocket looked around at the remnants of the battle.

"Did you fight in a war?" She asked.

"Might as well have been. How did you all get here so fast?" Robin asked.

"Batman found your general location and crossed checked with Sportsmaster's known hideouts. We were already on our way." Miss Martian said.

"JADE!" Roy burst in the room. He was breathing hard and he looked like he was on the verge of collapsing, but he grabbed Jade and pulled her in to a fierce hug.

"Red, what's up with you?" She asked.

"Are you alright?" He said.

"Of course I am."

Aqualad, Zatanna and Green Arrow ran in.

"Dinah, thank God you're okay." Green Arrow said.

"What about you? Is everything at the cave alright." She asked.

"It fine. The team took care of it." He said.

"So what are we going to do about him?" Zatanna asked pointing to Sportsmaster.

"I might have an idea or two." Artemis said. She looked like she would put an arrow in his head.

"No. Leave him to the league. You have more important matters to take care off." Batman said emerging from the shadows.

"When did you get here?" Robin asked.

"Just now." He said as Superboy and Flash came in. "Go on. Get back to the cave." He indicated to Flash to stay with him. The team and the others left, heading to the nearest Zeta tube.

MOUNT JUSTICE

October 29, 17:04 EST

Wally opened his eyes to find Artemis looked worriedly down at him.

"Hey beautiful. What'd I miss?"

"Idiot, if you didn't have a gunshot wound, I would so kick your ass right now." She said. Wally laughed.

"Guess I should thank Sportsmaster." She hit on the head.

"Not funny."

"Alright, I'm sorry okay."

"No. but it's a start." She helped him sit up.

"What happened?"

"You were lucky the bullet didn't hit anything major and we got you help before you lost to much blood."

"Where is everyone?"

"They are outside, waiting to see you."

"Them let's bring them in. Get this party started." She rolled her eyes but went to call the others.

"KF, good to see you up man." Robin said and high fived Wally.

"Good to be up?" He looked over at Jade and Roy. "Why aren't you two on your honeymoon?"

"Need to be married to go on a honeymoon." Roy said.

"What? You're not married. But I was out for a while, right?"

"We didn't think it was a good idea to have it today." Jade said.

"That's stupid. I think there is a limit to the amount of bad luck you can have in a day. And we are already way over that Limit." He said grinning.

"We are due for some Aster." Robin said.

"He has a point. It would be a shame to waste all that food." Miss Martian said.

"Plus, I spent most of yesterday helping set up the clearing." Superboy said.

"There is still time left in. If we hurry, you might get to say 'I do' as the sun sets." Artemis said.

"Sounds romantic." Jade said. "I'm not usually a romantic kind of person…but…if you still want to?" She looked at Roy.

"What the hell? Let's finish this wedding."

It took everyone less time than expected to get changed (Superboy wouldn't have taken even less time if he hadn't harped so much about having to put back on a monkey suit). Just as Artemis said they got to finish the ceremony as the sun was going down. Wally was sitting in a chair next to Paula. There was a cheer as the couple shared their first kiss as husband and wife.

"Alright everyone, _s'ti emit ot teg siht ytrap detrats." _Zatanna said with a snap of her fingers. The grass became covered with a wooded dance floor and the tops of the pole became strobe lights. Miss Martian moved tables outside and set them. Robin set up a sound system as everyone started their meals.

"Alright, everyone." Robin said. "After a heck of a day I think we all want to hit the dance floor….but before we can do that, the lovely couple needs to have their first dance." He hit his holo-screen and 'Can't Help Falling in Love' began playing. Roy took Jade's hand and pulled her out on to the dance floor.

Wally turned to Artemis.

"Woud you do me the pleasue of having this dance."

"You just got shot."

"Shame too. I was already to do my Wall-man thing, but I guess I'll have to settle for slow dancing with you." He said.

"Are you sure?"

"Please bade." He stood up slowly and held out his hand. She took it and together they made their way to the dance floor. The rest of the team followed their lead one by one. M'gaan laughing pulled a reluctant Superboy to dance. Aqualad and Rocket were next. Green Arrow and Canary even joined them.

"Do you want to join them?" Zatanna asked Robin.

"I'm in charge of music."

"I've seen you hack a supercomputer while fighting six armed men. I think you can handle this." She pulled him out onto the dance floor.

After a while Arrow and Canary admitted defeat and went to sit the others. Batman and the others had joined the festivities (although he said it was to keep an eye on things)

"Who would have ever guess we would be attending Roy's wedding?" Canary said looking at them dance.

"I know. It feels like just last week I was teaching him how to perfect his aim."

"They all are growing up." Superman said.

"I wonder when will be next wedding we get to attend." Martian Manhunter said. All the adults grew quite and looked at the teens.

"Not for a while I hope." Martian Manhunter said.

"Who knows?" Flash said taking a bite of his food. "What I'm wondering is who will be the next one to get married." This caused another silence.

"I say Conner and M'gaan." Superman said.

"I hope not." Martian Manhunter said.

"Aqualad is the oldest and most mature." Canary said.

"That doesn't mean anything." Green Arrow said.

"True." She said thoughtfully.

"What do you think Bats? Is there a wedding in the Bat family in the near future." Flash asked. They all looked at the Batman. He smiled slightly.

"Not the near future. Robin is a little too much like his father. If I have to say it would be Wally and Artemis." The others all looked at him in shock.

"Bats, are you talking about the same Wally and Artemis we know?" Flash asked.

"Yes, those two right there." He said simply. Paula who had politely pretended not to be listening had to join in now.

"Batman, you are not talking about my Artemis." She said.

"Batman, you must have lost it. Have you ever met Wally?" Flash asked.

"Or Artemis?" Paula and Green Arrow asked at the same time.

"Yes I have." He said but would say nothing more on the subject, despite the fact the other were now in a heated debate among their selves.

"I wonder what they are talking about over there." Robin said just loud enough for the others to hear.

"They are talking about which one of us will get married next." Superboy said.

"You're kidding?" Rocket asked. He shook his head.

"What are they saying?" Zatanna asked.

"Apparently Batman says Artemis and Wally might be the next ones." He said.

"What?" Wally said. He and Artemis stopped dancing.

"Batman thinks…" Robin could finish his sentence before started laughing. The others joined in as the couple turned red.

"Sis, let's make sure dad would be in Belle Reve on whatever date you decide. Don't want a repeat of today." Jade said, dancing past with Roy.

Artemis and Wally looked at each other and suddenly dropped each other's hands.

* * *

Poor Wally and Artemis. Okay everyone let me know what you all think.

Nardragon-until the next page.


End file.
